Rapsodia de Luna Llena
by AzureMoiss
Summary: Resumen: En su último curso en el instituto, en su último año en Bristol, Maxxie se verá envuelto en la caza de un asesino, uno sobrenatural. Tony/Maxxie Slash.
1. Resumen

_**Rapsodia de Luna Llena**_

_una historia de NikoKao y BitterGin_

* * *

**Resumen:** En su último curso en instituto, en su último año en Bristol, Maxxie se verá envuelto en la caza de un asesino, uno sobrenatural. Tony/Maxxie Slash. La historia se sigue únicamente en la perspectiva de Maxxie, sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

**Disclaimer:** Este Fanfic es una edición de _By Moonlight_, el guión de la historia pertenece a mi amigo BitterGin y Skins, su historia y personajes les pertenece a la cadena de televisión británica E4.

**Advertencias:** Esta historia es Slash, lo que quiere decir que habrá relaciones chico-chico (_homosexuales_), si no le gusta esto pues "_Don't like, Don't Read_", no te gusta, no la leas. Contiene Terror y Suspenso, así que habrá escenas sangrientas y algunas muertes, pero por carácter principal los personajes de Anwar Cassie, Chris, Jal, Michelle, Sid, Tony y Maxxie sobrevivirán. Esta historia trata la temática de los Hombres Lobos.

**Notas:**

"Normal" – Dialogo.

"_Italic_" – Pensamientos.

* * *

_Disfrutenla y Gracias por Leer_


	2. Capitulo I El Viaje

_Escribo esto más porque no tenga opción que porque quiera hacerlo ya que una personita espera por leerlo, yo siempre he preferido expresarme con la danza: giros, pasos, ritmo y música combinándose en uno para crear arte, pero en fin esta es mi historia, una llena de secretos, peligros, monstruos, la luna y un amor; la historia de Maxxie Oliver, mi persona y la cual llamo: "__Rapsodia de Luna Llena__"._

* * *

**Capítulo I – El viaje.**

El 26 de Julio de 2008, era un sábado y un día con muy buen clima en Bristol, habían pasado ya seis meses desde el accidente de Tony, cuatro desde que Cassie se mudara a Escocia, y uno desde que Tony había salido del hospital.

Para esa noche habíamos decidido en reunirnos todos para celebrar la completa recuperación de Tony, mientras yo estaba en la iglesia de la calle seis con Paul y Marie practicando un nueva coreografía que se nos ocurrió entre los tres, bastante movida y un poco difícil de completar, y cuando la terminamos no desparramos en el suelo, exhaustos, con la respiración pesada y risas de triunfos, y segundo escuche el sonido de mi teléfono timbrar.

Me levante del piso dejando a los tortolos solos ya que habían empezado una sesión de besos, cuando tome mi teléfono de sobre mi mochila vi que tenía un mensaje de Anwar.

"En tu casa a las sietes, pasaremos por ti".

Era apenas las una y ya que tenía tiempo de sobra les dije a los tórtolos para continuar con la práctica y repetir una cuantas veces más.

Cuando llegue a mi casa eran las cinco, tenía la piel de gallina cuando llegue a la puerta de mi casa ya que cuando subía por las escaleras del edificio tuve la extraña sensación de estar siendo observando, pero al igual que las últimas tres semanas, cuando me volteaba para ver no había nadie más que yo.

Entre en mi casa que estaba sola ya que mis padres habían salido a una fiesta de unos amigos, "_fiesta de viejos_", me estremecí de solo pensarlo.

En menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos ya estaba bañado, peinado y vestido, es decir listo, traía puesto pantalón, camiseta sin mangas, zapatos y un chaleco todo de color blanco y por supuesto mi bufanda favorita alrededor del cuello.

Tenía un poco más de una hora para que los chicos se pasaran a buscarme así que tome mi libreta de dibujos y me puse a terminar un dibujo de Sid y Chris sentados en el suelo de un pasillo del hospital en el que había estado Tony por casi cinco meses.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras dibujaba y me sorprendí cuando escuche el timbre de la puerta sonar varias veces repetidas, miré la hora en mi teléfono y eran un poco más de la siete, corrí hasta la puerta al abrirla me encontré con Jal, Chris y Anwar.

"¿Listo?".

Me pregunto Jal con un poco de impaciencia en su voz.

"¡Yeah! Hombre, vamos a ir a quemar la pista y divertirnos full y a conseguir unas pollitas".

Exclamo Anwar moviendo y cruzando las manos de forma ridícula como su ropa de estilo rapero con los pantalones a medio caer, para luego soltar un "Ow" por el golpe que le dio Jal atrás de la cabeza.

"Denme un segundo" corrí hasta mi habitación, recogí mis llaves, cartera y móvil, lo guarde todo en mis bolsillos y regrese con los chico cerrando en la puerta tras de mí.

"Tardaste más de diez".

Bromeo Chris empujándome por el hombro, le ignoré y nos fuimos de mi edificio, pero apenas saliendo del edificio volví a sentir a la sensación de estar siendo observado, pero también le ignoré, no quería arruinar mi noche por algo estúpido como eso.

Tomamos un bus a Knowle al sur de la ciudad, en el camino le pregunte a Jal por los demás y ella me contestó.

"Nos vamos a encontrar a Tony, Chelle, Sid y creo que también Effy en Hangover y de ahí vamos a ir Sant. John Park, ahí hay una gran fiesta, así que va ser un buen lugar para celebrar toda la noche".

Y hasta Anwar que estaba sentado con Chris en el asiento de atrás agregó con emoción "Va a ser la fiesta del año", yo solo asentí y mire por la ventana pensando en que sería una gran noche y lo fue.

Cuando llegamos a la parada de Hangover, no tuvimos que buscar mucho ya que vimos a Sid no muy lejos de la parada apoyándose de espalda en un poste de luz.

"Hey Sid ¿Dónde está Tony y Michelle?" le pregunto Jal a penas llegamos junto a él "¿Y Effy?" agrego Chris tras de ella.

"Ya se fueron para allá".

Respondió el sin muchos ánimos.

"¿Te dejaron aquí esperando solo?".

Pregunto Jal algo enfadada.

"No, yo solo quería estar un rato a solas".

Jal parecía sospechar algo o más bien ya sabiendo cómo iba la cosa y yo también.

"Bueno, vamos".

Exclamo Chris adelantándose con Anwar y nosotros tres siguiéndoles de cerca.

"Sid ¿Cómo está Cassie?" me aventure a preguntar con un poco de cautela.

"Está muy bien, tiene dos amigos, me mando un videocasete"

Respondió con el mismo poco ánimo pero aunque sea no parecía deprimirse con el tema.

Caminamos por Sant. John Park hasta encontrar un sendero iluminado por unas lámparas de neón puesta en los bordes del sendero que terminaba en una casa de piedra abandonada excepto por los cuantos chicos que estaban afuera del recinto.

Dentro de la casa, que era inmensa, era otra historia, dentro de ella estaba completamente viva, música moderna a un volumen tan alto que te ensordecía, luces multicolor se movían de un lado para otro, muchos chicos llevaban pulsera fosforescente o pequeña bengalas en mano y un mar de gente que se movía locamente con el ritmo desenfrenando del Dj y la música.

Atravesamos el mar de gente hasta encontrar a Tony y Michelle, en toda la noche no llegue a ver a Effy, los saludos sobraron solo por el hecho que la música apenas te dejaba escuchar, así que nos dejamos llevar por la música y comenzamos a bailar, en especial Jal impulsada por los comentarios de Chris y Anwar, dejo salir a su fiera fiestera interna, dejando a ambos con las bocas abiertas y los ojos como platos.

La fiesta era fantástica, la noche fue lo excelente excepto, para mí, por algo raro que paso cuando me quede solo bailando, Anwar había ido tras una "pollita", Jal había ido a dar un paseo con el chico con que bailaba y Chris había ido a fumar afuera, estaba en mi mundo siguiendo el ritmo de la música cuando de repente por tercera vez en ese día tuve la sensación de estar siendo observado, pare en seco y abrí los ojos casi con susto, intente afilar la mirada para poder ver entre la masa de gente bailando y las partes de oscuridad que no eran tocadas por los haces de luz que se movían de un lado para otro en diferentes direcciones.

Y entonces lo vi, a lo lejos un par de penetrantes ojos azules como hielos, Tony me miraba fijamente mientras bailaba con Michelle, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron él soltó una sonrisa de medio lado y después de eso no me volvió a mirar en toda la noche.

Después del accidente Tony había cambiado, no sabía que tanto pero no importaba, él estaba mejor eso era todo lo que importaba, decidí dejar el tema en el olvido, no quería tener un problema con Michelle otra vez, no desde lo que había pasado después del viaje a Rusia, todo por culpa de los experimentos raros de Tony.

* * *

Cuando regrese a casa, mis padres aun estaba despiertos y esperando por mí.

"¿Maxxie eres tú?".

Escuche la voz de mi padre venir desde la sala, "¿_Quien más podría ser a las tres de la madrugada?_" pensé con ironía.

"Si soy yo".

"Ven ahora mismo Max tenemos noticias".

Esta vez era la voz de mi madre, cuando entre a la sala de estar, estaban los dos sentados uno junto al otro en el sofá con las manos entrelazadas y compartiendo sonrisas cómplices, "_¿Qué pasa aquí?_" me pregunte a mi mismo movido por la curiosidad pura.

"¿Son buenas o malas?".

"Son buenas" respondió mi papá y hasta repitió "Son muy buenas".

"Gané en una rifa un viaje para nosotros tres por una semana con todos los gastos pagos para París" chillo mi mamá sin poder contener por mucho tiempo más la emoción y tan rápido que casi no le entendí.

Tarde un minuto en reaccionar y mi voz salió en un susurro audible.

"¿Qué ganasteis qué?".

"Un viaje".

"¿Para adonde?".

"Para París".

"¿París, Francia?".

"Si".

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?".

"Una semana".

"¿Cuando?".

"El cuatro de Agosto".

"¿Para el lunes de la semana de arriba?".

"Si".

Mi mamá agarro de la mesita de alado del sofá un sobre y lo puso en mis manos, lo abrí y ahí adentro estaba todo, los boletos de avión, la reservación para el hotel y unos cuantos cupones para hacer Tour en la ciudad.

"¿Maxxie est…".

Estoy seguro que me iba preguntar cómo estaba ya que ambos tenían expresiones preocupadas pero no le deje ya que grite a todo pulmón y comencé a saltar de lado para otro de pura emoción.

"Maxxie Javier Oliver deja de gritar así que vas a despertar a los vecinos" pare para ver al rostro de mi padre que me miraba con expresión seria.

Pero de un segundo a otro mi papá, mi mamá y también Taz, se unieron a mí, saltamos de pura felicidad, nos abrazamos, volví a gritar un cuantas veses mas, saltamos otra vez, ellos compartieron un beso y volvimos a saltar un poco más.

* * *

No sé en qué momento me había quedado dormido pero a la mañana siguiente, o mejor dicho más tarde ese mismo día, cuando me desperté ya era mucho más de medio día y la garganta me dolía de tanto gritar anoche, no podía hablar bien así que le mande un mensaje a Anwar, y él a Jal, ella a Chris, el a Sid, el a Michelle y ella a Tony.

No era más de la cinco cuando todos ellos estaban en mi casa admirando los boletos.

Todos nos imaginábamos como sería ir a París con las mismas circunstancias, es decir todo pago, mientras que yo no cabía en mi suerte o mejor dicho la de mi mamá al ganar este viaje.

"Oigan chicos no se ustedes pero esto es una buena razón como para celebrar, ¿no creen?".

Dijo Chris y no sé si era en juego pero a todos nos pareció una grandiosa idea.

"No puedo creerlo…" soltó Jal de repente para luego completar "…Chris acaba de tener un buena idea".

Y todos no reímos a rienda suelta, excepto por Chris claro está.

* * *

Paso la semana con tortuosa lentitud para mis adentros, pero el domingo, el día antes del viaje, salí con Anwar a ver una película, no fue tan divertido pero si mejor que quedarme en casa con mis padres que están como locos con sus asuntos antes de poder irse tranquilamente.

Después de la película nos fuimos a comer a una cafetería cerca del cine, y mientras miraba la carta del menú y Anwar me hizo una pregunta que no me esperaba desde lo que había pasado en Rusia.

"Maxxie ¿Cuándo vas a buscarte un novio?".

Gracias a Dios que no estaba bebiendo de mi soda cuando escuche su pregunta porque no hubiera podido detener el impulso de escupir toda en su cara por pura sorpresa, así que lo único que pude quedarmele viendo con un "¡qué demonios!" tatuado en mis pupilas.

"Yo sé que nunca hablamos de eso, principalmente porque yo prefería evitar el tema, pero que como tu mejor amigo me preocupas, lo sabes…".

Mi mirada suspicaz se acentuaba mas y mas cuanto el hablaba, que le había picado a Anwar.

"…No me des esa mirada que es culpa tuya, estaba en la revista que me diste la otras vez, decían un pocotón de cosas de buenos y malos amigo y yo me quede pensado y pues la verdad creo que no he sido el mejor de los mejores amigos".

Mi cara al fin se relajo, Anwar siempre era igual, siempre se dejaba llevar cuando se trataba de hasta lo mas mínimo como las estupideces de una revista para adolescentes.

"Primero, Anwar, te la di para que tomaras consejos sobre las chicas y segundo, no eres un mal amigo, eres mi mejor amigo hombre".

Le mire directo a los ojos y espere hasta que al final dejo caer lo hombros relajándose.

"Pues si me sirvieron, la otra noche me encontré con…" creí que se había olvidado sobre el tema pero no sería tan fácil "te cuento eso después, ahora dime Maxxie, no es hora de que encuentres a un chico para ti, las vacaciones de verano terminan el próximo mes y vamos a comenzar nuestro último año en el instituto, el próximo paso es la universidad".

No me moleste en cambiar de tema, ya que mas daba, él quería hablar de eso y pues yo también había querido hablar con él sobre estas cosas, como dije él era mi mejor amigo.

"Bueno yo si quiero tener un novio, alguien para mí, como cualquier otro, pero no es fácil además no quiero uno que sea el típico chico que esté dentro en el closet, quiero alguien como yo que sea abierto consigo mismo y los demás".

"Eso suena como muy exigente Max".

La verdad que él tenía mucha verdad, tal vez yo era demasiado exigente.

"Como te dije no es fácil".

"Tranquilo ya te llegara tu príncipe azul".

Nos miramos un segundo para echarnos a reír y que todos alrededor de la cafetería se nos quedaron viendo.

"Gracias, el tuyo también vendrá" nos reímos un poco mas hasta que me dolía el vientre "Bueno dime ¿Qué te habías encontrado la otra noche?".

Seguimos hablando de muchas cosas de chicas y chicos, del instituto y la universidad, del futuro y el ahora; llegue a mi casa con suficiente tiempo para hacer la cena y preparar lo ultimo para el viaje a lo que cierne a mis cosas.

* * *

París, era todo lo que espere y hasta más, en el hotel que nos hospedamos tenia vista a la torre Eiffel y lo mejor es que pude tener una habitación para mí mismo, mientras mis padres pudieron hacer una pequeña luna de miel en su estadía.

Mis partes favoritas fue subir hasta la cima de la Torre Eiffel y su hermosa vista de la ciudad, la noche del miércoles en la que pude salir por mí mismo, solo, y fui a una de la mejor disco de toda París aunque no me salió tan barato como pensé, y la casi tan buena como la última fue que además de poder visitar el museo de Louvre y tambien la calle de las artes de la ciudad, fue de las mejores experiencia de mi vida.

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Bristol, llegue con mucha prisa a mi casa, los chicos irían esta noche a la casa de Roy, un amigo de Chris, ya que tendría una fiesta y Anwar me había invitado si el vuelo no se atrasaba.

Decidí que sería perfecto caerles de sorpresa en la fiesta y además tuve suficiente tiempo de arreglar mi maleta y mis cosas, me bañe y aliste con una camiseta de mangas largas y roja, vaqueros negros desgastados y unos zapatos azules, espere a que se hicieran un pocos mas de las siete y aun en contra de las peticiones de mi madre de que me quedará a descansar del viaje, salí para encontrarme con mis amigos.

La casa del tal Roy estaba repleta de gente, a los primeros que encontré fueron a Anwar y Sid bailando en lo que habría sido la sala.

"¡Hey chicos!" espere un segundo hasta que ambos salieron de la sorpresa y se abalanzaran sobre mi despeinándome.

"Porque no habéis avisado mamón" me dijo Anwar que paso su brazo sobre mi hombros.

"Qué bueno que hagas vuelto Max, ¿Qué tal el viaje?" hablo Sid se veía más animado la última vez que le vi.

"No me vas a presentar a tu amigo _Osito_" dijo una chica que se paro junto a nosotros mire primero a Sid y luego a Anwar intentando descifrar a cuál de los dos le hablaban.

Y para mi sorpresa fue a Anwar "Claro mi _Caramelito_, este es Maxxie el chico del que tanto te hablaba, mi mejor amigo" se voltio hacia mí y sonrió con satisfacción "Max, ella es Jade, mi novia".

"Oh".

Fue lo único que dije cuando vi a la chica era alta, ojos claros, cabellera negra y de buen cuerpo, muy buen cuerpo.

"Acabas de llegar de Francia ¿verdad?" dijo ella con voz de terciopelo.

"Si, si, disculpa, es un placer conocerte Jade".

"También es mío Maxxie".

Me respondió mientras se abrazaba con Anwar, yo solo pude mirar a mi amigo con cara de "_Te ganaste la lotería tío_" y el entendiéndome me respondió asintiendo repetidamente y con una sonrisa de tonto pegada en el rostro.

Otra chica se nos acerco, era bonita, de cabello castaño y vestía ropa corta, creo que hasta demasiado corta, ignoro a los demás presente y le dijo algo al oído a Sid.

"Voy a acompañar a Sasha a su casa, los demás están en la azotea Max, deberías ir a saludarles".

Nos miro con cara llena de emoción y se fue con la chica, Sasha se despidió levantando una mano, salieron agarrados de la mano, "Wow" que tanto había cambiado las cosas en una semana.

Deje a Anwar bailando con su chica, para ir a saludar a los demás, cuando subí las escaleras en el segundo piso, me encontré con Effy me saludo con un beso en la mejilla para después seguir escalera abajo con una amiga.

Cuando salí a la azotea habían muchas parejas y en una esquina sentados en una mesa de picnic de madera estaban Tony y Michelle, sentados uno junto al otro frente a Chris y Jal.

Pero contra todo sentido común, los únicos que estaban besándose eran Chris y Jal, y los otros dos no tenían ningún contacto físico que no fuera estar sentados juntos.

Me acerque a ellos, cuando estuve cerca, Tony y Michelle voltearon hacia mí pero sus reacciones fueron inesperada, Tony se tenso como si hubiera visto un fantasma y se volteo rápidamente y Michelle se paró de la mesa y camino hacia mí, creí que me iba a dar un abrazo o algo, pero solo me dijo "Bienvenido de vuelta Maxxie" y siguió su camino hasta irse de la azotea, por su rostro supe que estaba enojada "_¿pero porque?_".

Me senté en el puesto que había dejado Michelle y me di cuenta como imperceptiblemente Tony se tensaba un poco más aunque aparentaba estar relajado, dijo "Hola Max" y luego miro hacia otro lado mientras miré incrédulo como Jal y Chris se besaban hasta que se dignaron a separarse un segundo para decir "Hey Maxxie" y volver al beso.

"_Que me habré perdido esta semana_".

"Ahora son novios o ¿Qué?".

Era una pregunta retorica pero aunque sea alguien tenía la educación de responder.

"Lo son ahora".

Me dijo Tony.

"Um huh" Le secundo Jal "¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje Maxxie?".

"Excelente, mejor de lo que podría haber soñado nunca, y ¿Qué me he perdido mientras estaba afuera de la ciudad?".

"No mucho" dijo ella con tono relajado pero sus ojos decían lo contrario.

"Qué pero si ha pasado mucho" dijo Chris pero soltó un "Ow" seguro Jal le había pisado el pie debajo de la mesa.

Escuche un fuerte suspiro a mi lado y cuando me voltee y vi a Tony mirándome, nuestros miradas se conectaron por un momento antes de que él volviera a voltear su mirada hacia el lado opuesto de mi, "_¿Que estaba pasando aquí?_".

Me voltee a ver a Jal en un intento de tener respuestas pero apenas tuve tiempo de dirigirle una mirada cuando ella se levanto de la mesa.

"Quiero ir a bailar un poco, vamos Chris" dijo ella y Chris se levanto y siguió. Lo último que note en Jal era la extraña sonrisa que tenía cuando vio por su hombro a medio camino a las escaleras, como si supiera algo.

"Paris ¿huh?".

Me voltee de nuevo hacia Tony tenia la mirada sobre la mesa.

"Sip".

"Hay mucho ruido aquí".

"Um… Sip".

"Paris, verdad…".

"¿Te sientes bien Tony?".

El se rió de forma nerviosa "Estoy Bien".

Yo arqueé una ceja y le mire con recelo, cuando dirigió la mirada hacia mí, no podía creérmelo "¿_Tony estaba ruborizado?_".

"Hey, Max, ¿quieres ir a dar un vuelta?" manejo para decirme mirándome directamente con sus ojos azules, parecía que él estuviera conteniendo la respiración.

"Claro".

* * *

Tony intento hacer débiles intentos de charlar las primeras tres esquinas, caminamos nueva más en silencio.

"Linda Noche".

Sonreí "Ya dijiste eso tres veces".

"Sí, creo que lo hice" el paro de caminar y se apoyo contra un árbol que estaba plantado cerca de la calle, la calle estaba mojada así podía ver atrás de Tony en el suelo se podía ver el reflejo de la luna llena.

"¿Hay algo de lo que me quieras hablar Tone?".

"Si lo había… quiero decir lo hay pero…".

Le mire confundido, su voz había bajado a ser casi un susurro y la luz de la luna haciendo reflejos en la superficie mojada de la calle y en el cabello de Tony no ayudaban a concentrarme, pero me di cuenta de lo mucho que Tony parecía a un niñito asustado.

"Entonces… ¿Eres gay?".

Pude sentir como un pensamiento extraño comenzaba a formarse en lo profundo de mi mente, lo sostuve y comencé a estrujarme mentalmente para que desapareciera, pensamientos como ese aparecían a veces por mi mente, pero no podía dejarlos aflorar y menos después de lo que paso en Rusia, eso fue un error que no pienso volver a cometer.

Entonces me di cuenta que había pasado casi un minuto y me había quedado callado como estatua "Pues claro Tony, desde hace 6 años, tu sabes eso".

El se rió un poco "Si, lo sé".

"Tony ¿Qué sucede?".

"¿Cómo supisteis?".

"¿Qué?".

"¿Cómo supisteis que eras gay?".

Me quede un poco helado por la pregunta, pero era una fácil de responder, aunque le seguí mirando con recelo le respondí.

"No fue nada fácil, pero yo… um, yo simplemente la sabía, desde antes de darme cuenta".

" ¿Con c-cuantos… Con cuantos chicos has estado Max?".

"Tone, ¿No crees que es una pregunta demasiado personal?".

"Si, tienes razón, lo siento".

"No te disculpes, somos amigos".

Le sonreí para que se relajara y no funciono, pero nos quedamos viéndonos directamente el uno al otro en silencio, entonces noté que se relajaba y la determinación iba apareciendo en sus ojos.

Al momento pensé en que avasalladoramente guapo que podía ser cuando él simplemente era él, pero de este último salte a este "_En qué demonios estoy pensado_", es de Tony de quien estoy pensando, esto no puede estar pasándome, no de nuevo, me prohibí a mi mismo pensar sobre mis amigos de esta forma.

"Max ¿te acuerdas del viaje a Rusia?".

"_Por favor, no quiero recordar aquello, Por favor, no uses ese tono conmigo_" suspire no sabía que se proponía Tony no deseo caer en sus juegos, no de nuevo "Si, pero lo que paso fue error Tony".

"¿De verdad crees eso Maxxie?".

Mi mente pensó sin dudar miles y miles de "_¡Sí!_" pero la respuesta salió sola y traicionera por mis labios.

"No"

Tony aclaro su garganta y me dedico su mirada más seria y determinada que yo le había visto en mucho tiempo.

"Maxxie, veras… la cosa es que…".

Levante una mano, interrumpiéndole, ahí estaba la maldita sensación de ser observado y entonces "Espera, ¿Qué fue eso?" dije volteándome al callejón oscuro que estaba detrás de mí.

Escuche un ruido salir de ese callejón, más oscuro que la misma noche.

"¿Qué cosa?".

"Shhh" le mande a callar aun con la palma de la mano levantada hacia él y me acerque unos pasos al callejón para ver entre la oscuridad, la luz de la luna apenas entraba en el callejón haciendo huecos entre las sombras y apenas la luz de la calle llegaba lo suficiente para iluminar la entrada pero el callejón era profundo y oscuro, entonces lo vi a volver a escuchar ese extraño ruido y también pude ver algo moverse entre la oscuridad.

"Probablemente sea un gato o un perro callejero" escuche la voz de Tony cerca de mi oído, lo que me provoco un escalofrió.

"Tal vez" dije dando otro paso hacia adelante mas para tomar algo de espacio de Tony más que para ver más de cerca y ahí es cuando "eso" ataco.

Lo sentí antes de poder verlo, como dos mandíbulas se cerraban sobre mi pierna izquierda como si fuera una trampa para oso, grité o eso creo que hice y luego caí al suelo mugriento del callejón, entonces sentí que me arrastraba callejón adentro y trate de patearle con mi pierna libre, le di bastantes veces en la cabeza pero parecía no afectarle.

Entonces escuché un grito y luego pude ver como una barra de metal medio oxidada caía en picada hasta golpear la parte superior de esa cosa, liberando mi pierna y como si algo doliera más que la mordida inicial "_Esto es mucho peor_".

Otro golpe con la barra le dio a la cosa, la cual gruño y retrocedió un paso, y dirigió sus ojos a su atacante, dejándome en el olvido, entonces pude vi que Tony entraba en campo de visión poniéndose entre la cosa y yo, entonces usando la barra como si fuera un palo de golf le dio a la cosa por la mandíbula inferior, haciéndola echar para atrás un poco más.

Entonces los ojos de la cosa pasaron de Tony a mí, de mi a la barra, de la barra a Tony y de nuevo a mí, se dio la vuelta y se echó a correr perdiéndose en la oscuridad, pero no evito que Tony le lanzara la barra aun sin saber si la cosas se había ido o no.

El dolor era insoportable, sentía como si mi pierna entera estuviera llamas, trate de ponerme de pie pero mi pierna colapso desde antes de tratar de poner peso en ella, pero no sentí el frío suelo del callejón, ni lo vi porque cerré los ojos al pensar que caería estúpidamente, pero los abrí rápidamente ya que sentí como un par de brazos se aferraban en mi cintura, pude ver al rostro de Tony a centímetros del mío.

"Déjame sacarte de aquí".

Dijo él y pude sentir su aliento golpear mi rostro, no sé qué cuanto caminamos pero me dejo sentado en un banco cerca de un farol, mi vista recorrió el camino rojo que salía del callejón y terminaba en pierna izquierda y pude ver las manos de Tony sobre la misma pierna.

"Voy a echar un vistazo".

Sentí sus manos en mis tobillos y remangar mi pantalón, después de eso no volví a sentir la pierna por esa noche.

"Estoy bien… es… solo una mordida…".

Me impresioné con lo agotada y lejana que se escuchaba mi voz.

Entonces le vi levantarse y acercarse a mí, me levanto en brazos, y mi cabeza termino posada en su pecho que latía como loco, alce mi cabeza todo lo que pude pero mi cuerpo me comenzaba a pesar, pude ver que el también me miraba, quise decirle que viera por donde iba pero mi voz no salió, vi sus labios moverse como diciendo algo pero las palabras no llegaban a mis oídos, no pude mas con el peso de mi cabeza y quede ahí con mi cabeza presionada con tras su pecho y esta vez no pude escuchar los latidos de su corazón, fue en ese momento que perdí la conciencia.


	3. Capitulo II El Sueño

**Capitulo 02 – El Sueño.**

Lo primero que noté, fue el olor, una combinación de limpiadores industriales.

Lo segundo que noté, fue una mano sosteniendo la mía.

Recordé las últimas cosas que sentí y vi antes de hundirme dentro la oscuridad de la inconsciencia, su calor, los latidos de su corazón y sus azules ojos; y por un instante, entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia me encontré a mi mismo esperando a que fuera su mano la que sostuviera la mía y que cuando abriera mis ojos me encontraría los suyos.

Pero entonces note, que esa mano era muy delgada para ser la de Tony y él jamás usaría manicura.

Escuché una voz femenina llamándome, y mis ojos se abrieron torpemente.

Me desperté bajo una segadora luz blanca en la típica habitación de paredes blancas y con una cama incomoda y dura de hospital.

"Maxxie".

Cuando puede fijar bien la vista, pude ver a mi Mamá sentada al lado de la cama, sus ojos rojos de llorar me miraba con alivio y su otra mano se unió a la que estaba sobre mi mano.

"Hey, Mamá" mi garganta estaba seca como el Sahara, y las palabras dolían de solo salir.

Ella acercó una mano a mi cara, acariciándola y quitándome unos mechones de cabello de sobre mis ojos.

"Deberías cortarte el cabello Maxxie, pareces estrella de rock".

Bueno eso era buena señal, no podría estar en muy mal estado si ella estuviera tomándose su tiempo para preocuparse por mi cabello.

Tragué, dándole tiempo a mi saliva para que humedeciera un poco mi garganta "¿Qué pasó?".

"Pues fuiste atacado por un perro callejero o algo así, fue muy bueno que Anthony estuviera ahí para espantarlo y traerte al hospital".

Recordé todo lo sucedido en el callejón y un escalofrió cruzo toda mi espina al recordar como esa cosa me arrastraba callejón adentro, pero algo capto mi atención.

"Mamá ¿en dónde estamos?".

"En el hospital _Cross Mercy_".

"Tony me cargó casi tres kilómetros hasta acá".

"Si, pero ¿Qué hacían tan tarde por ahí afuera?".

Pensé por un momento y dije "No tengo idea".

Ella me miró con suspicacia como por un minuto entero, hasta que pareció convencida de que le decía la verdad, así que suspiro.

"Bueno, tengo malas noticias y peores noticas para ti, ¿Cual quieres primero?".

"Las peores primero".

"Las peores son que los de control de animales no creen poder atrapar y examinar la cosa que te atacó, hacia qué vas tener que recibir vacunas contra la rabia".

Gemí de solo pensarlo "Esas son como veinte inyecciones en el estomago".

"Eso fue lo que pensé, pero el doctor dijo que van a ser solo cinco ahora, entre tus brazos y el trasero".

"Guay, al fin voy a tener algo de acción allá tras".

Ella me pellizcó en el brazo y dolió "No te hagas el gracioso Maxxie y no hables así sabes que no me gusta, además me asustaste… mejor dicho, nos asustaste".

"¿A mi Papá?".

"Bueno si, pero él está en casa tiene que trabajar mañana en la obra, pero no me refería a eso, las malas noticias son que Anthony le aviso a todos tus amigos y todos están afuera en la sala espera esperando para saber de ti".

Me sentí mal, la última vez que habíamos venido al hospital todos juntos fue la noche del accidente de Tony, y ahora todos ellos estaban lo suficiente preocupados por mí que dejaron la fiesta para venir a aquí y asegurarse si yo estaba bien, todo por una estúpida mordida de un perro callejero, ni me di cuenta cuando las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos.

"Oh…" ella si se dio cuenta y sacó un pañuelo de su cartera y me limpio las lagrimas "No hagas esos mi niño" dijo dándome una sonrisa maternal.

Espero a que me recompusiera y me dijo "los doctores dicen que probablemente fue el shock psicológico lo que hizo que te desmayaras, pero quieren que te quedes el resto de la noche para observación".

Asentí con la cabeza.

"Pero si te sientes bien como para visitas, Anthony dijo que le avisara al minuto que despertaras y ya han pasado más de diez".

"_¿Tony dijo eso?_", esto estaba saliéndose de mis manos, yo estaba demasiado cansado para mantener mis emociones bajo control y no tenía fuerzas para empujar fuera el pensamiento que iba tomando lugar en lo profundo de mi mente, de verdad no quería ver a Tony en este momento, lo último que necesito es que las barreras que he construí en mi mente se derrumbe en este momento.

Pero, el me salvo la vida, yo no podía simplemente no verle, eso seria grosero de mi parte ¿Verdad?

Asentí de nuevo.

"¿Seguro? Puedo decirle que venga mañana a verte, si quieres".

"No, estoy bien".

Ella no dijo nada más y se levanto, me dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla dijo "¡Ah! Tu papá me mandó a decirte que estas castigado una semana" y salió por la puerta.

Yo solo pude quedarme con la vista pegada a la puerta por la sorpresa "_Eso lo pondría en la categoría de malísimas noticias, me ataca un perro callejero, termino en el hospital y me castigan, genial, muy genial_".

Salí de la sorpresa y recorrí la habitación con la mirada, y me sentí un poco mareado por tanto color blanco, pude ver que estaba en una habitación doble pero la cama de al lado estaba vacía, al lado de mi cama estaba una pequeña mesa con una jarra de agua y un par de vasos de plástico.

Creo que los doctores no pensaran que mi condición fuera muy seria porque yo no estaba lleno de agujas.

Me empujé a mi mismo en una posición de sentado, chillando un poco por el dolor que me producía rosar mi pierna herida contra las sabanas, levanté la sabana que me cubría para examinar mi pierna.

La herida ya estaba limpia y tratada, la mayoría de las marcas de dientes habían sido cerradas con puntos de sutura, esta herida me podría dejar sin bailar por meses de eso estaba seguro.

Me giré hacia la mesita en busca del agua pero apenas me intenté estirar sentí que me escocía la herida.

Entonces escuche que tocaban la puerta.

"Entre" intenté otra vez alcanzar la jarra de agua pero esta vez no la pude alcanzar simplemente por la distancia.

"Déjame ayudarte" escuché la voz de Tony venir desde la puerta.

Se acerco a la mesita sirviendo agua en uno de los vasos, no pude evitar sentirme un poco inútil por no poder servirme yo solo un vaso de agua, tomé el vaso con una mano y de un solo y largo trago me tomé toda el agua del vaso.

"¿Mejor?".

"Si, gracias".

"De nada, sabes cuando salí del hospital, no quería regresar por lo mínimo en un año".

"Oye fue tu idea la de salir a dar una vuelta".

Su rostro se entristeció y sus ojos se llenaron de culpa "Si… yo realmente lo siento".

"Solo estoy jugando Tone, no es tu culpa, no es como si tú supieras que hubiera un perro callejero ahí afuera hambriento de mi linda y tierna piel" esperen, que acabo de decir; "_Linda y tierna piel_" ¿Qué estoy diciendo?, ¡dios!, sabía que estoy iba a pasar.

El curvó sus labios en una media sonrisa, pero era una triste "Lo sé, pero aun así, lo siento mucho".

Al parecer no iba dejar de sentirse culpable por eso así que lo mejor era cambiar de tema "Bueno, ¿Qué querías decirme Tony?, al final no pudiste terminar de decirlo".

"Si, yo… bueno… no pude" el sonrió ahora con una expresión nerviosa y se sentó en la silla que hace poco mi mamá ocupaba "Nunca pensé que sería tan difícil".

"¿Qué?".

Tony me miro directo a los ojos y respiro profundamente "¿Maxxie quisieras tener una cita conmigo?".

Él dijo claro y exacto cada palabra, mientras yo, escuchaba como cada una de ellas hacia grietas en los muros de mi mente.

"¿Qué?".

"¿Qué si tu quieres tener…".

Le interrumpí y mi voz salió airada, hasta un poco venenosa "Si Tony, te escuché bien, pero…" tomé un respiró porque mi voz iba en aumento junto a mi enojo "… Tony, no soy un juguete del que cada vez que quieras probar algo nuevo vas a estar ahí para ti".

Vi directo a los ojos de Tony, para mi sorpresa sus ojos parecían heridos, no desalentados como yo esperaba, pero su voz no dudó ni un segundo "Maxxie, no te estoy pidiendo que vallamos a mi cama, te estoy pidiendo una cita, una de verdad y estoy siendo muy serio en esto".

Le mire a un dudando "Claro, estas siendo serio" dije con sarcasmo "Uh hum, que hay de Michelle, ella es tu novia…".

"Ex-novia" me corrigió y no me esperaba esa respuesta.

"¡¿Qué?!".

"Terminé con ella hace unas semanas".

" _¡¿Qué?!_" ya va, eso lo pensé no lo dije "¡¿Qué?!" mucho mejor.

"Termine con Michelle".

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?".

"Por ti".

"¡Por mi!" ok, eso explicaba la actitud de Michelle.

"Uh hum".

"Por qué hiciste eso Tony, tú no eres gay" eso no era un pregunta, era la pura negación intentando ganar terreno contra la esperanza en mi cabeza.

"No estaría seguro de eso, pero que tal si hacemos esto, tu vienes a una cita conmigo y yo te explico todo lo que quieras saber, ¿Trato?" eso era uno de sus juegos y ¿Saben qué? Caí redondito en el.

"Hecho".

Le tomó un momento para darse cuenta que yo había aceptado, en verdad él creía que yo me iba negar, por un momento yo también, pero entonces Tony puso la sonrisa más feliz que le haya visto yo desde que le conozco.

"Ok, entonces ya que te vez cansado, debería irme, los demás también esperan poder verte también" Tony se puso de pie "Te llamo mañana".

"Oh no…".

"Demonios, lo sabía" me interrumpió Tony con una expresión herida.

"No, no Tony, es que estoy castigado por esta semana" me miro con la misma mirada confundida que yo cuando mi mamá salió de la habitación "¿te importaría esperar esta semana por mi?" ¡Maldición!, porque mi voz tenía que sonar tan necesitada justo cuando dije eso.

"Claro que no, por supuesto que esperare" esa sonrisa tan perfecta había regresado a su rostro "Estamos en contacto".

Y con eso salió de la habitación y yo por segunda vez me quedé viendo fijo a la puerta de pura sorpresa, Tony quería tener una cita conmigo y yo acepté, "¿_pero eso es algo bueno o malo?_".

* * *

No tardaron un minuto en entrar los demás, Chris, Jal, Anwar y su novia.

Les sonreí mientras iban rodeándome a ambos lados de la cama.

"Te ves mejor de lo pensaba" dijo Anwar situando una mano en mi hombro.

"¿Te sientes bien?" pregunto la novia de Anwar, "_Como se llamaba… ¡ah! Jade_".

"Disculpa, no nos conocemos por más de una hora y ya has estado esperando en una sala de espera por mi".

"No importa" esta chica era un ángel o ¿Qué?

"Hey, escuchamos sobre las vacunas" exclamo Chris "Parece que al fin vas a tener algo de acción trasera tío".

"Fue lo que le dije a mi mamá" reímos un poco, pero me acorde de que tenía algo que preguntar "Jal ¿tú lo sabías?".

Ella puso cara de inocente "No sé a qué te refieres".

"Oh, sí que sabes" me acorde de la sonrisa extraña que tenía antes bajar de la azotea dejándonos solos a Tony y a mi "Sabias lo que Tony planeaba".

"Yo sabía" sonrió Chris.

"Yo también" le siguió Anwar.

"Hasta yo" incluso Jade.

"También Michelle y Sid" aclaro Jal, dejándome con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca abierta de sorpresa.

"Pero Tony es el novio de Michelle".

"Ex-novio" me corrigieron Anwar y Chris al mismo tiempo, yo no podía creerme esa parte aun.

"¡Y! ¿Lo hizo?" pregunto Jade y todos me miraron con expresión curiosas.

"Si, tenemos una cita…" ambas chicas dieron saltitos emocionadas "…para la próxima semana, ya que al parecer estoy castigado".

Todos cambiaron sus expresiones de curiosidad a unas de sorpresa "¿Y eso porque?" pregunto Chris.

Yo solo me encogí de hombros.

"Bueno mejor nos vamos, dejemos que el pobre descanse un poco" ordeno Jal.

Le murmuré un "Gracias" mientras Anwar y Jade salían por la puerta.

Ella solo me sonrió de respuesta y salió junto a Chris.

Mi mamá entro en la habitación tan rápido como ellos se fueron.

"Ya le avisé a tu padre que estas bien y que regresamos mañana temprano" me dio una mirada maternal mientras decía eso "Y me pidió que te recordara que estas castigado".

"Si, ya lo sé mamá" estaba demasiado cansado para discutir injusticias paternales.

"Deberías descansar un poco, voy a estar a acá sentada por si me necesitas ¿Ok?".

Asentí y bostecé.

No tardé mucho en quedarme dormido ante la vigilante mirada de mi madre.

* * *

No dormí para nada bien, tuve un sueño que se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Comenzaba conmigo corriendo dentro de un laberinto, no podía dejar de correr aunque lo intentara, miraba hacia atrás de vez en vez, pero nunca había nada y lo peor era la sensación de ser perseguido, era asfixiante y demoledora.

Corría y corría entre el laberinto de concreto y ladrillos, hasta que esté se iba siendo más oscuro y más estrecho, igual que el callejón, y en ese momento de lo que tanto corría saltaba desde al frente mío y tomaba mi pierna con sus fauces, aquella cosa demasiado grande para ser un simple perro callejero, me sacudía como si yo fuera una simple muñeca de trapo.

Pero en eso venia la peor parte, llegaba Tony para pelear contra la bestia, espantarla, tomarme en sus brazos y besarme hasta que dejara de sentir todo dolor, pero esto solo hacia el sueño por porque cada vez que me besaba comenzaba todo de nuevo, cada vez la carrera se volvía mas extenuante, la bestia se hacía más grande, la lucha más larga y cada vez que me encontraba en sus brazos mi desesperación se hacía más insoportable.

El sueño no se terminaba y la paradoja se repetía, y yo sabía que tarde o temprano, Tony no podría salvarme.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente recibí mi primera dosis de vacunas contra la rabia, y tenía que regresar los siguientes cuatro días para recibir el resto, guay.

Mi pierna aun dolía, y de seguro seguirá así por un buen tiempo, me vi obligado a dejar el hospital en muletas, algo que no parecía tan malo hasta que sentí lo agotador de tener que subir las escaleras del edificio hasta el piso de mi hogar.

Cuando al fin llegamos me dirigí directo a mi cuarto donde de seguro iba a pasar la siguiente semana confinado.

El resto de la semana fue mucho mejor, ya que al quinto día me levante caminando por mi mismo sin darme cuenta hasta que mi padre me hizo darme, y se puso mucho mejor después de que los cuatro días de tener que ir al médico para las vacunas contra la rabia terminaron.

Lo único malo fue lo de cero visitas, Todos mis amigos, excepto Michelle, me visitaron varias veces pero ninguno pudo pasar más allá de la puerta ya que nadie tenía la suficiente valentía de aguantar la mirada de mi papá por más de medio minuto, ni yo en buen día puedo contra esa mirada.

Pero la espera se hizo más que aguantable ya que todas las noches sin falta Tony, me enviaba un mensaje al móvil, cada uno llevaban la cuenta de los días que faltaban para nuestra cita y un "Dulces Sueños Maxxie", con palabras tan cortas y mi corazón se alborotaba como el de una colegiala y el ultimo decía "Te llamo mañana, Dulces sueños Maxxie".

* * *

Los sietes días pasaron de una buena vez, y ese día fui al hospital a que me quitaran los puntos y ni me di cuenta cuando me los quitaron ya que mi mente estaba en la espera a que mi teléfono sonara.

Toda la semana fue algo delicada, había días en que despertaba con dudas sobres la intenciones de Tony, también pensé mucho sobre mis sentimientos hacia él, él era uno de mis mejores amigos ¿Podría yo verlo como más que un amigo? O ¿Ya lo hacía yo? Y también llegue a pensar en que todo podría ser una estúpida broma.

Pero aun así algo dentro de mí creció esa semana, crecía el doble cuando me llegaba los mensajes por la noche antes de dormir, y ahora me lastimaba por no saber de él, "_Maldita esperanza_" pensé mientras caminaba a mi cuarto.

Me tiré sobre mi cama y me quedé dormido pensando en lo muy idiota que sería llorar por algo así, aunque en ese momento era de lo que más ganas tenía yo.

Desperté por el repiqueteo de mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Parpadeé varias veces mientras sacaba el teléfono del bolsillo y lo ponía junto a mi oído sin preocuparme por revisar primero la llamada.

"Halo…" dije acompañado de un bostezo que no pude contener y de seguro se escucho al otro lado de la línea.

"Oh, disculpa ¿Te desperté?" dijo la voz al otro lado, era familiar pero no pude reconocerla ya que aun no terminaba de despertarme.

"Si, algo así ¿Quién es?".

"Soy Tony" me senté en mi cama, completamente despierto ahora "Te dije que te llamaría hoy, pero veo que estabas durmiendo, ¿Si quieres llamo más tarde?, no es problema" la inquietud y el nerviosismo incrementaba en su voz con cada palabra, era tan tierno de su parte pero en una manera algo irritante.

"No, ahora está bien".

Escuché como Tony tomaba un profundo respiro al otro lado de la línea "¿Cena y una película mañana por la noche?, yo invito".

"Suena genial, pero ¿Que tal esta noche?".

"Creí que preferías descansar esta noche, me refiero a que acaban de quitarte los puntos a tu pierna hoy mismo".

"¿Cómo supiste eso?".

"No, no, acuérdate del trato".

"_ok algo más para la larga lista de cosas de que preguntarle_".

"Esta noche, por mi está bien, brutal, perfecto, fenomenal, ¿Paso por ti a las seis?".

"Seguro, nos vemos entonces".

Colgué la llamada, y revisé la hora y "_Mierda_", eran ya las cinco, apenas tenía tiempo para tomar una ducha y escoger algo bueno que vestir, mi pequeña burbuja de satisfacción estallo en mi cabeza para dejar en su lugar pánico total, tengo una cita con el más caliente de todos mis amigos y yo simplemente no sabía que usar.

Para mi vergüenza solo había una persona en esta casa que podría ayudarme "¡Mamá!".

"¿Qué sucede, pasa algo?" dijo al segundo que entraba a mi cuarto.

Mi mente estaba a la carrera y no tenía tiempo de explicarle todo así que simplemente dije "Tony va a estar aquí en una hora".

Ella no me pregunto nada, ni siquiera pestaño, no sé si me entendió por nuestro vinculo madre e hijo, o es que se ha puesto a hablar con mis amigos sobre mi vida privada, de nuevo, pero no tenia cabeza en ese momento para preocuparme por eso.

"Ducha primero, yo encontrare algo bueno entre tu ropa".

Le di un rápido beso en la mejilla y luego corrí al baño, bueno corrí lo más rápido que puede con una sola pierna buena.

Ojeé mi pierna mientras me duchaba, la mordedura no parecía tan mal después de una semana, ahora se veía como las marcas comenzaban a desvanecerse y tampoco escocía cuando el agua jabonosa caía sobre ella.


End file.
